Jeremy goes to Lyoko
by PeaceLoveAndEli
Summary: My first non-one-shot. When X.A.N.A. creates a new monster that is holding the Lyoko warriors captive, Jeremie will have to face his biggest fear and save them. Will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Great job, you guys! I'm bringing you back now." The Lyoko warriors had just deactivated the tower for X.A.N.A.'s most recent attack. He put a poison in every food and drink in the area, almost wiping out the entire town. But, as usual, the Lyoko warriors were able to stop him just in time. There was more good news; everyone thought it was just a bad case of food poisoning, so there was no need for a return to the past.

The group left the factory as soon as everyone was rematerialized. It was 1:00 AM and they were all exhausted.

"My parents are going to kill me!" Yumi complained. Her parents were very strict and would be very upset to hear that their daughter was out after midnight.

"You can stay with me tonight." Aelita suggested. "Tell them you had to study and decided it would be best to stay here because it was so late."

"Thanks, Aelita!" Yumi replied.

Everyone crashed in their beds as soon as they got back to Kadic (except Yumi, who crashed on Aelita's floor. They didn't know it at the time, but they would need a good night's sleep for the day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dude, wake up!" Odd screamed to Ulrich at 6:30 the next morning.

"What do you want?" Ulrich mumbled through his pillow, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Just look!" Odd yelled. It sounded like he was choking. Ulrich became the slightest bit concerned and looked at his panicked roommate. What he saw, well, startled him would be an understatement; Odd was being strangled by a large gray mass.

"X.A.N.A.," Ulrich whispered. He jumped out of bed and tried to pull the ghost off of Odd, but when he reached for it, his hand just went right through it. The mass had its hands wrapped around Odd's neck and he started to choke, his face turning purple.

"Odd!" Ulrich screamed. He ran over and grabbed a water bottle off of his nightstand. He unscrewed the top and drenched the ghost, which vanished instantly, causing Odd to collapse and fall off the bed. Ulrich grabbed him and pulled him back up. "You okay?" He asked, patting his friend's back. Odd nodded, still trying to catch his breath. When he was able to talk he looked at Ulrich and said, "Call the others. We need to deactivate the tower before this thing does some real damage. He pulled out his cell phone and called Aelita. Ulrich called Yumi and Jeremie.

"Meet the rest of us at the factory now!" Ulrich said to Jeremie after he and Odd called the girls.

"What's up?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich told him about the experience with the ghost. They hung up and the two boys headed for the factory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The five teens made it to the factory in fifteen minutes, a full five minutes shorter than usual. They slid down the ropes and ran toward the elevator. Jeremie got off on the lab floor and sat in the chair, ready to virtualize the other four, who went down another level to the scanner room. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich quickly occupied the scanners.

"Okay, Einstein, they're in!" Odd yelled up to his genius friend, who started the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita.

"Virtualization!"

Jeremie hit the enter key and the three teenagers were materialized in the ice sector of Lyoko. As soon as Jeremie saw their cards pop up on the screen, he told Odd to get in a scanner and repeated the process.

Once the whole group was in Lyoko, Jeremie gave them the coordinates and they took off toward the tower.

After defeating four kankrelats, two hornets, and a krabe, the group was finally able to see the tower. Because of X.A.N.A.'s "welcoming committee," as Odd would call it, the Lyoko warriors were not expecting any more unwanted company, so they let Aelita take the lead.

"Don't wait for us princess. Go deactivate that tower. We'll catch up," Odd told Aelita. She nodded and sprinted up the path leading to the tower.

Aelita stopped and turned around to look for the others when she reached the tower. When she turned back around to enter, she ended up face to face with…

The schyphozoa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HELP!" Aelita screamed, hoping the others would hear her. She saw them running up the hill.

"Don't worry, Princess! We're coming!" Odd yelled to her. He shot a laser arrow when he was a little bit closer and just missed the oversized jellyfish. He tried to shoot again, but couldn't. "Yo, Einstein! Reload me!" He yelled to Jeremie.

"On it." He heard Jeremie reply.

The schyphozoa now had Aelita in its grasp. It had already begun stealing her memory when Yumi reached it, but Yumi quickly threw one of her metal fans, cutting two of its tentacles off. Aelita fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Aelita!" Everyone screamed. She didn't respond.

"Are we too late?" Odd asked quietly, almost to himself.

"No," Jeremie said, making everyone jump. "You made it just in time. Five more seconds and she would've been…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "Just get her to the tower so she can regain her strength and stop X.A.N.A."

Ulrich picked Aelita up and carried her over to the tower. He lay her down in the center and walked away.

"AHHHHH!" Ulrich heard a scream from outside the tower. He ran out to find Yumi trapped inside what looked like a bigger, more equipped version of a guardian, and Odd looking more confused than ever.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed. He ran over to the guardian and attacked it with his swords. They had no effect whatsoever. The guardian shot an orange beam at Ulrich that immediately made his life points decrease. When he was completely out of life points, Ulrich disappeared as usual, but instead of being sent back to Earth, he was revirtualized inside the guardian.

It was Odd's turn now. He ran up to the "Guardian numero dos," as he called it (we all knew it was only a matter of time before Odd came up with a stupid name for this monster, too), and held his fist out. "LASER ARROW!" He yelled, causing small silver arrows to fly out of his fist. The Guardian numero dos (I'm just gonna call it GND) wasn't damaged at all. It shot Odd with the same orange beam that it shot Ulrich with, and Odd's life points decreased from 50 to 0. He was revirtualized inside GND alongside Ulrich and Yumi.

"No!" Jeremie cried. Aelita was inside the tower, still unconscious, the rest of the warriors were trapped inside a knew monster that we might of only gotten a taste of what it's capable of, and that ghost was still out on the prowl. "Aelita might die, and the others might die, and then the world's gonna die, and OMG it's all up to me now! The fate of the world is on my shoulders! Yea… we don't stand a chance." Just then, a little voice popped into Jeremie's head.

"Hola, Jeremie." It said (with a Spanish accent). Jeremie looked around the room, but saw no one.

"What the hell?" Jeremie wondered to himself.

"Dumbass, I am your conscience. I'm in your head, so quit looking around the room like a retard." Jeremie was very confused. His conscience continued, "Okay, I realize you are just a scrawny kid with no athletic ability who can't kick a soccer ball to save his life and never shows up at P.E. because you're afraid of making a fool of yourself, which no doubt you will-" Jeremie cut him off.

"Get on with it!" He yelled, extremely P.O.'d at his conscience.

"Alright, alright. Although everything I just said is true, and your chances of succeeding are slim to none, you need to go to Lyoko and deactivate that tower."

"OH, HELL NO!" Jeremie said out loud.

"Oh, hell yes if you want your friends and the rest of the world to survive." This actually made Jeremie consider going. He didn't want to lose his friends (or the rest of the world, for that matter).

"So, are you gonna go?" Jeremie's conscience snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'll go. But ONLY because my friends are in danger. NEVER try to talk me into doing this EVER again!" Jeremie got in the elevator and headed down to the scanner room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Holy crap! I can't believe I'm doing this." Jeremie whispered to himself as he approached the scanner.

"Oh, suck it up and get in," his conscience said, annoyed. Jeremie took a deep breath and slowly put one foot in the scanner. He stood there for a minute, thinking of what could happen. _I could get shot by a monster. Or fall into the digital sea! What if William shows up? I don't think I can do this…_"Okay, dude, slo-mo is a good effect in movies, but this is real life and people's lives are at stake! C'mon! Hurry up!" Jeremie's conscience once again interrupted his thoughts. This made Jeremie remember that his friends were in trouble. They wouldn't make it if Jeremie didn't suck it up and go to Lyoko. With that thought, he got into the scanner and prepared himself for virtualization.

Jeremie started to appear in Lyoko a moment later. He dropped to the ground with a much less than graceful landing, almost knocking himself out already. He got to his feet as quickly as possible and sprinted- surprisingly fast considering how Jeremie usually runs- to go help his friends.

Jeremie located the GND and tried to use any Lyoko powers that he might have received. Jeremie is a genius in school and school only, and unfortunately, they don't find it necessary for kids to know how to defeat evil virtual monsters, so our friend failed pretty badly.

After a few minutes of completely embarrassing himself (you do NOT want me to go into detail), Jeremie gave up. He began to think more scientifically, trying to think of a plan to take this thing down.

Suddenly a small part of the GND disappeared. Jeremie began to think of how this was possible. The open spot grew into a gaping hole. _Am I destroying this thing by __thinking__? _Jeremie began running math equations through his head.

_E=MC²_

The hole grew bigger until the GND eventually disappeared. The four Lyoko warriors fell out, dazed, but not hurt.

"Is everyone okay?" Jeremie asked, relieved to see his friends alive.

"Well, considering the fact that we were practically just eaten alive by that Guardian thing, yea, we're all good." Odd answered. He then got a little serious (Odd can never be totally serious). "Thanks, Einstein. You saved our lives."

"No problem. Do you guys really think I'd just leave you?"

Ulrich was the one to ruin the mushy moment. "So how are we getting out of here?" He asked.

"Well, first let's go check on Aelita." The five teens ran over and entered the tower. Aelita was still unconscious.

"Aelita, wake up!" Jeremie said, softly shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and immediately got a surprised look on her face.

"Jeremie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Forget that. I'll explain later. For now I just need you to deactivate the tower."

"Okay." Jeremie led Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi out of the tower. Aelita deactivated it, and they were back in the real world in a matter of minutes.

*Five minutes later*

"Oh, by the way, you looked horrible on Lyoko, Jeremie." Odd said as the group exited the elevator.

"Yea, dude.' Ulrich added. "You really should've upgraded your Lyoko outfit when you did ours."

"Well, I don't think I have to now. I don't plan on going back to Lyoko. EVER. AGAIN." Everyone laughed as Jeremie made his way over to the supercomputer.

"I'm gonna do a return. We don't know what that ghost thing did, so just to be safe-" Jeremie said, hitting the enter key, "RETURN TO THE PAST, **NOW**!"


End file.
